My Love
by Z-bond
Summary: Ai Haibara is almost finished with the antidote, but why is she in pain? Will Conan ever figure out the mystery in the person closest to him?
1. The Rainy Night

I do not own DC, Aoyama Gosho does.

Hello everyone, I just recently signed up for Fan fict . I have always loved Conan x Ai, Shinichi x Shiho pairing. I find them to be the most interesting pair in all of DC, why do people not like them? Even though ShinRan pair is understandable but people must know that first love is not necessarily true love (Personal opinion), no flames please!

So here goes my first story.

**Chapter 1, The Rainy Night**

**Third Person POV**

It was a raining night, and Conan was still up looking out the windows of the Mouri Detective Agency. He could not sleep for had transpired during the day.

**FLASH BACK:**

_In Hakase's House_

"_Its almost complete" said the girl with the strawberry blonde hair from behind the computer in the basement._

_Conan sighed with relief. He was so happy that it would all end for real and without thinking, he took several steps and embraced her tightly from behind, his head on her shoulder._

"_What are you doing Kudo-kun?"_

_Conan felt himself blush and quickly released his grip_

"_Sorry, I was just….eerrr overjoyed when you said that"_

"_Yeah you can finally go back to your Mouri-san and live happily after" Haibara said with a tone with a slight hint of jealousy_

"_What are you going to do Haibara, after the antidote is completed?" Conan said, completely ignorant to her jealousy. _

"_I don't know, go off to some place far….." She wasn't even finished when Conan interrupted "WHAT? WHY? Why would you want to do such a thing?"_

"_There's no more purpose to stay here anymore now… just leave me alone so I can finish this antidote" Haibara said in a bored voice._

_Conan stood where he was for a whole ten seconds then he went up the stairs and looked at Haibara one last time who remained nonchalant and continued typing on the computer and left. _

The memory flash ended as the rain begun to pour harder, Conan looked out the window at the empty streets below and sighed

**Conan's POV**

"Just a little longer, just a little longer and I can return as Shinichi Kudo but why do I feel so sad, of course I will miss the life as Conan, being part of the Detective Boys and using 'The Sleeping Kogoro' to solve crimes, but this

was never my true life. Ran has been waiting so long for me, waiting for Shinichi to come back, I love her, I love her, yet why do I feel so uncertain and doubt gnawing at the back of my head?"

**Third Person POV**

Then an image of Haibara surfaced his mind, causing all the memories of Conan and Ai to re-surface. Conan saw himself being introduced to her and being angry with her for making the drug, which shrank him from Shinichi to

Conan, which elicit sarcastic remarks from her. Another memory was conjured up, Haibara fell ill from being up doing research on the antidote and Conan was there, taking care of her, giving her medicine, cooking congee for her

and staying at her side for nearly four days and he heard her whimper in her sleep "_Don't leave me, stay" _over and over again.

**Conan's POV**

Focus, focus, why do I keep thinking of her, yes I admit, I protected and cared for her, but that was because she was all alone in Hakase's house because he always needed to go to conventions and I promised him that I would

protect her during his absence. I look at my watch, it was already 11 p.m., I should really get to bed"

**Third Person POV**

And so with that, Conan tiptoed back to his room fearing of waking Kogoro or worse, Ran and suffering from her karate blows.

Meanwhile in Hakase's house, Haibara was also looking at the down pouring sky through the window. She kept recalling Conan hugging her from behind earlier in the day. Ai Haibara blushed deeply at the thought. She could feel

tears gathering in her eyes. Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara/Sherry had always loved Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo; from the moment she first walked into the classroom and seeing his handsome face, perfect nose and those

electrifying cobalt blue eyes. His deduction skills had also impressed her. She had never experience love before and her life was dark and miserable until Conan came and acted as her light, clearing all the shadows and darkness in

her. After the incident during the soccer match, Conan saving her from Gin and Vodka at the hotel and from an exploding bus, she realized that she had fallen completely for him and ONLY him. Ai was happy that there was

someone to protect and care for her besides her sister Akemi. But her dreams of being with Conan were soon shattered when she met Mouri Ran; Shinichi's sweetheart.

Ever since, Ai Haibara was cold towards her whenever they met; because Ran had her parents, friends and most important of all, she had Shinichi's heart. Although she hid her pain with her poker face and sarcastic remarks, she

had spent days and nights crying alone in her room with the picture of her and Conan in her hands. She knew in her heart that he clearly belonged to someone else, but she yearned for him as her mind kept on replaying the

memories of she and him together, making her heart bleed.

**Ai's POV**

The day is sad, like me, every time I see him talking on his phone to Mouri-San, my chest hurts….I know I'm not suppose to love him but who am I trying to deceive, I would trade my brains, talents, and soul to hear him say he

loves me. After finishing the antidote I should leave him, it's the best for the both of us.

**Third Person POV**

With that thought, Haibara felt sleep overcome her and and she fell unconscious.


	2. The Angel

I have decided to change this story from a one shot, based on the comments I have read so far. I thank those who have reviewed the first chapter, it meant a lot to me.

**Chapter 2: Angel**

**Third Person POV**

Dawn had snuck up and engulfed the darkness with light, sending rays of hope and joy of another day. It was a Saturday therefore the streets were more silent than usual. Haibara sighed as the day finally came, the day which

she never thought was possible but it had arrived, the day she leave behind the life she had lived as Ai Haibara forever. She disliked being Ai Haibara at first but she soon realized that Ai Haibara had a family, friends and of course

she had Conan, the first person besides her sister to show kindness and care for her. Haibara thought of all the adventures he had with her as a smile and tears formed on her face.

"_How ironic", she thought "I would never imagine that parting with Ai Haibara would be saddening…Ai Haibara had everything Shiho Miyano didn't have, as Ai Haibara disappears and Shiho Miyano resurfaces, everything will be _

_back as they were, I will become that girl that no one cares about again."_

With a sigh, Haibara got out of bed and went to brushed her teeth and went down for breakfast with Professor Agasa.

"Ai-Kun, are you alright?" the white haired professor asked

"I'm fine, like always." replied the strawberry blonde

With a sigh Hakase asked, "Ai-Kun, do you like Shinichi-kun?"

Upon hearing the professor's question, the chopsticks fell from the grasp of Haibara's hand and landed on the floor and tears begun to form at the corner of her turquoise colored eyes. But she managed to put up her poker face

however the professor saw right through her and gave the his adopted daughter a gentle hug.

"Its okay Ai-kun, you don't have to say anything, but you must tell him and not keep all the pain inside you and suffer alone."

Haibara looked up to her adoptive father, wondering how he'd knew. As if reading her, Agasa smiled and simply replied "I heard you from behind your door."

With that Haibara smiled and said, "I'll try."

In the Mouri Detective Agency, Conan was also eating breakfast with Ran when Ran asked suddenly "Did you hear something last night, I swore I heard footsteps walking past my room twice."

Conan choked a bit on his miso soup and spluttered "No, I was in my room the entire night Ran-neechan. Don't worry about it, it was probably the sound of raining hitting the windows or something."

Ran nodded and then asked "Today is Saturday, what plans do you have, Conan-kun?"

"Nothing interesting, I'll probably go read some books or something." Conan replied

"WELL I think YOU should spend more time with your friends" Ran replied, towering over him.

"Now you said it, I have to make a call to Haibara." Conan laughed nervously, sweat dropping.

"What is it, is it a date?" Ran smirked at the shrunken detective.

"No-ooo, not really Ran-neechan" spluttered Conan, turning a bit pink in the face and hurried quickly for the phone, Ran smiled as he hurried away.

**Conan's POV**

Phew, I finally got away….right, Haibara told me yesterday that she would have the antidote finished very soon. I better check on her, I hope she didn't spend the whole night on that computer

_Memory flashback_

"_Haibara, are you there" a short, dark haired boy shouted. He had rang the door bell four times and still there was no answer._

_He looked around and saw that one of the windows was opened near one of the trees and he dropped his bag on the floor and climbed up the old oak tree and walked carefully across the branch and jumped into the empty room._

_Everything was quiet as he opened the door and walked down the stairs of Hakase's house. He saw a note on the fridge:_

_Dear Ai,_

_I have to go to a convention, so sorry for the short notice, there is some takeaway in the fridge, some ramen and chocolate cake._

_Be back soon,_

_Prof. Agasa_

"_This is the professor's handwriting and signature" Conan thought "Haibara must be down in the basement since she isn't in her room or the living room."_

_The basement was cold as he walked down into darkness. There was a figure slumped onto a computer keyboard and Conan ran towards it and found Haibara asleep in front of the computer. "Thank god, I found her" but as his _

_hand touched her forehead his smile vanished and panic surfaced. "She has a fever", He thought, "Did she work on the antidote all day and night?" Without another thought, he pulled her onto his back and left the basement _

_and brought her back to her room, laid her in her bed, ran to the bathroom, returned with a basin of cold water and a towel and he carefully soaked the towel with cold water and placed it on her forehead._

"_Please get better Ai" He said, while holding her hand near his face, "I don't want you to put the antidote before your own health, I won't allow that…now I'm going to go make some congee for you."_

_With that he left the room and went to the kitchen to prepare some congee for Haibara._

"_Right" he thought "Cooking has never been one of my strengths but I will get it right this time"_

_With that he begun to cut small chunks of beef and washed the rice….._

_Forty Minutes later_

"_Wow, it tastes quite good" Conan thought, "I really outdid myself this time, Okaa-san would be proud." Conan worked non stop and only took a break to check up on Haibara once every fifth teen minutes and to wet the towel on her forehead. _

_Haibara was still sleeping as he brought up a medium sized bowl of beef congee. He set the tray besides him and started to wake Haibara up when he noticed her face._

_Haibara had the face of an angel despite the poker face, which she usually dons on. Conan had never realized that a girl so cold and distant could be so beautiful, "She can really be angelic when she wants to be" he thought to _

_himself and then quickly shuddered the thought away as he gently shook Haibara to wake her up. Haibara turned and opened her eyes and the turquoise orbs widened when she saw Conan sitting in a chair next to her bed. She _

_became more confused when she realized that there was a wet towel on her head._

"_Good morning, sleeping beauty", Conan said with a goofy smile_

"_Uugh, what is all this and how did you get in here?" Haibara said nodding at the towel, the basin filled with water_

"_You had a bad fever and no one was answering the door so I climbed the tree next to the open window and jumped in the house." Conan replied with a shrug and went to grab the tray with the bowl of congee in it._

"_You carried me from the basement all the way to my room Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked_

"_Yeah basically" Conan replied, with that response, Haibara blushed but Conan was focusing on the bowl of congee that he didn't see it._

"_Haibara, you must be hungry, judging by the kitchen, you didn't eat any breakfast did you?"_

_Haibara shook her head and was surprised when Conan set a tray of delicious smelling beef congee in front of her._

"_Here, I made this for you." Haibara was amazed because Conan never cooked but decided to tease him a bit "You sure you didn't go out and bought it and then lied to me about cooking it?" she questioned with the usual smirk _

_on her face._

_Conan shot her an annoying look but still gave a goofy smile "Of course not, the proof that I made it is because there is still a large pot of it in the kitchen and I haven't cleaned the knife used to cut the meat yet."_

_Haibara gave him a huge smile then took a bite, "How is it?" Conan asked, "Its terrible Kudo-kun." She gave a disgusted face and laughed at Conan's sad facial expression, "I'm joking, it's delicious, I like it a lot, thanks for doing _

_all this for me Kudo-kun" and Conan's goofy smile returned._

"_You're worth it" He replied and blushed when he realized he said it out loud._

_Flashback ends_

**Conan's POV**

"I will never forget that day. The life as Conan Edogawa turned out to be as good as the life as Kudo Shinichi. Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara… I will miss those days a lot. Hey, since our days are numbered, we should make the

most of it. I should call Haibara and spend more time with her with the days we have left."

**Third Person POV**

With that Conan grabbed his phone and dialed the home number of Professor Agasa. "Moshi Moshi, Haibara." Conan said, "O, hey Conan" Haibara replied. "Listen, do you have time right now?" Conan asked. "Why, what is it?

Haibara responded. "I….erhmm, would you want to go with me to Tropical Land?"


	3. Haibara's Confession

Again, first of all, a big thank you for all those who have commented on the first two chapters. Your comments give me the strength to continue on this story. I might not get to update as fast after this chapter due to mid-terms are coming and I'm feeling the heat; but I promise you all that I will update as soon as I have time.

So without further ado, chapter 3, enjoy

**Chapter 3: Haibara's Confession**

**Third Person POV**

Tropical Land was filled with the laughter of children, the shouts of caution from parents. In the midst of it all was a dark haired boy holding the small, delicate hand of a strawberry-blonde girl. Ai Haibara had never imagined in

her wildest dream that Kudo Shinichi/Conan Edogawa was with her in an amusement park and it was just the two of them together.

_Memory flashback_

"_Haibara, hello, hello, you still on?" Conan asked._

"_Huh, o, yeah, I'm still on", replied Haibara. She thought to herself "What in the world is Kudo-kun thinking?" She was confused; "Kudo-kun would never ask me to go with him to an amusement park." She realized that Kudo-kun was still on line and waiting for her reply, so she decided to play around with him a little._

"_Don't flatter yourself, Kudo-kun, who would want to go to the amusement park with you" She said sarcastically._

"_Haibara…please, c'mon, it would be fun, and it would get you away from the computer for a while" Conan pleaded._

_Haibara enjoyed listening to Conan plead with her but she was shocked, she never knew that the Great Detective of the East. Kudo Shinichi would beg for someone to go to the amusement park with him. "I thought you wanted me to finish the antidote as soon as possible." She replied, again feeling jealousy creeping in her voice._

_What Conan said next surprised her, "I don't want you to risk your health for the sake of completing the antidote, and I don't want you to get sick again for me. You're really important to me Haibara…"He said with pain in his voice._

_Haibara felt tears stinging her eyes again and they rolled down her smooth, white cheeks. "Stop, don't say things like that, you'll only make me fall deeper for you. Stop giving me false hopes." She thought to herself._

"_O…Okay Kudo-kun, I'll go, give me ten minutes to prepare myself." Haibara said, desperately trying to suppress her tears._

"_You'll go! That's great, I'll see you in ten minutes then." Conan shouted through the phone happily. "Don't worry Haibara, you're going to have a lot of fun."_

"_I bet I will…" Haibara finally responded "See you later then."_

"_See ya", with that Conan hanged up. Haibara put her phone down and smile to herself. "Although you always break my heart. You always manage to mend it and make me smile again, Kudo-kun" and went to her room to change._

_Flashback ends_

"Hey Haibara, you want to try the roller coaster?" Conan asked

"Sure Kudo-kun" Haibara flashed him a smile and her heartbeat started to beat incredibly fast when Conan took her hand again.

**Haibara's POV**

"I never thought this day will come, Kudo-kun and I are at an amusement park, this almost seems like a date…I don't understand why Kudo-kun is doing this but I'm 99.9 percent sure he isn't doing this for the reason I'm

hoping for. It pains me so much each time I look at him, he's with me but I cannot have him. Get a hold of yourself Shiho, just try to enjoy the days you have left with him."

**Third Person POV**

Conan was smiling and he turned around to talk to Haibara but he saw that something was troubling her and he gave her one of his goofy smiles and said "Don't worry Haibara, I'm here to protect you." Haibara gave him the

usual smirk and they walked together, hand in hand towards the roller coaster ride.

Time flew by quickly as Conan and Haibara went on the roller coaster, the water canoe ride, and loads of other games.

"Wow its almost six o'clock" said Conan looking at Haibara, who was holding a giant brown teddy bear won by Conan in the Riddle stand, Conan answered all the riddles flawlessly and a shocked and surprised stall owner handed

him a giant brown teddy bear which Conan gave to Haibara with a smirk which made Haibara blush slightly under her ever nonchalant poker face.

"I think we should go home, Hakase will be worried." Haibara said

"Alright then" with that Conan grabbed Haibara's hand, making her blush again and they slowly walked to the bus station.

They got onto the bus back to Beika and it wasn't long before Conan felt something hard on his shoulder and he turned his head away from the window and saw Haibara already asleep with a small smile on her face. Conan smiled

and covered her up with his blue blazer.

This action caused many of the travelers on the bus to politely smile and chuckled at the 'couple'. Conan instantly turned bright red.

**Conan's POV**

"She should smile more," thought Conan, looking at Haibara. "She's as beautiful as Ran, no, maybe even more beautiful than Ran." Without realizing what he was doing, Conan suddenly found himself caressing her face and her

hair. "Her hair is so soft, so smooth and her skin is so perfect…wait, what am I DOING? No I love Ran, I love Ran…. what is happening to me?"

**Third Person POV**

As the bus finally stopped at Beika stop, Conan gently shook Haibara but she was still sound asleep and Conan smiled and asked Hakase who was waiting for them at the bus stop to carry the giant teddy bear while he pulled a

sleeping Haibara onto his back. Hakase Agase was touched by the shrunken detective's actions and smiled to himself. They arrived at Agase's house and Agase went to the kitchen to make tea while Conan carried Haibara to her

room. As Conan begin laying Haibara on her bed, he felt the arms around his neck tightened.

"Don't leave me all alone Kudo-kun," whimpered Haibara "Stay…"

Conan was shocked; it wasn't like Haibara to be afraid. He smiled and pulled her arms away from his neck but what Haibara said next, he could never forget.

"Why are you always so dense? So dense that you never noticed that I am already deeply in love with you for a long time?" Haibara whispered in her sleep.

Conan's electrifying blue cobalt blue eyes widened and he was even more shocked to see tears sliding down her angelic face for the second time since they have met. True, he was always dense and clueless when it came down to

women but what he just heard was beyond his understanding. Haibara had always been in love with him and he was oblivious to it all along.

It was too much to digest as he slowly left Haibara's room but stopped at the door to look one last time at her innocent looking face. With that he left, closing the door gently behind him and ran down the stairs and out of Agase's

house much to surprise of the elderly professor who received a shout from the short dark haired boy "Sorry Hakase, I'll have tea with you some other day, I have something to do."

"Shinichi-kun doesn't look too well…masaka" Hakase thought and then smiled "You can relax now Ai-kun, he knows now."


	4. Mystery Of My Heart

Thank you all for those who have commented on chapter 3, I am really happy that many of you have read my story. A special thank you to Enji86, YELLOW JACKET PRIDE and Edogawa Ai-chan, thank you for always being there for me. It gives me more confidence to make this story even better.

**Chapter 4: Mystery Of My Heart**

**Third Person POV**

Night was coming, swallowing what sunlight left. It was a typical Sunday night, the streets of Beika were full of people rushing out to meet their friends or meeting their loved ones for a date. Amidst all the chaos was a short,

dark haired boy running street after street.

**Conan's POV**

"Why am I running, why am I running away? My head feels like it's going to blow up, I need to find a place to chill out for a bit."

**Third Person POV**

As Conan ran, he heard Haibara's voice calling out towards him, _"Why are you always so dense? So dense that you never noticed that I am already deeply in love with you for a long time?"_ For reasons unknown to him, tears

began to swell up in his eyes as he sprint towards the bay.

As Conan neared the bay, he was pleased to see that it wasn't chaotic like it was in the city. He went over to one of the benches facing the sea and took a seat. The sea was calm and Conan felt the sea breeze blowing gently onto

his face. He began to recall the moment that Haibara had confessed to him, never in his wildest dreams had he expected her to fall in love with him. In his eyes, she was Watson to him, often pointing out details he might have

missed and the only person who would understand him as a teenager in the body of a child. As the antidote was nearing completion, Conan slowly realized that he had always taken her for granted, never noticing that one day,

she might leave his side. Whenever Conan was with Haibara, he always felt great and comfortable, however, most importantly, he enjoyed her company. But whenever Conan was with Ran, all he felt was guilt and fear, because

he would always have to be on his guard, fearing that she might discover his secret. Conan, no, Kudo Shinichi sincerely believed that he loved Mouri Ran but as time passed, the feelings have become hollow and his love for her

has already become something in the pass but he is still desperately trying to believe something he already discarded a long time ago.

**Conan's POV**

"Why does love and affections all have to be so complicated? It would be so much easier to understand if it involved logic, or algorithms. The person I love is Ran; we have known each other for over ten years. Why do I feel so

bad, I keep saying I love her but why does it not feel like it. Whenever I think of Ran, I don't feel anything…."

**Third Person POV**

With that, he got up from the bench and shouted out to the moon "PLEASE, GIMME SOME SIGN SO I CAN SOLVE THE MYSTERY OF MY HEART, I HAVE NEVER ASKED FOR HELP ON ANYTHING, SO PLEASE GRANT ME THIS ONE

WISH!" With a smirk, he walked away from the bay and walked slowly to a nearby metro station, bought a ticket and boarded a train back to the city.

It was ten-thirty when he arrived at the Mouri Detective Agency and opened the door and found himself face to face with a really angry Mouri-Ran. "CONAN-KUN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED OTOU-

SAN AND I WERE?" Conan-kun sweat dropped and back off a couple of steps, he knew he had seconds before Ran would reduce him into a pulp and with a scared voice, he replied, "So sorry Ran-neechan, I was staying at

Hakase's, he had a new game he wanted me test out." Ran's angry front softened and she said with a smile on her face "Oh, I see, but next time give me a call okay?" Conan gave her a goofy smile and responded, "Ok, I'm sorry

Ran-neechan, it won't happen again." Ran then gave him a hug but Conan did not feel his heartbeat go insane. Ran finally released her hold on him and asked, "Did you have dinner yet?" Conan's stomach growled as soon as Ran

asked him and she smiled. She led him to the dining room where a drunken Kogoro was asleep, surrounded by cans of beer, muttering "Yoko-chan, Yoko-Chan. Conan had a huge sweat drop when he saw the detective acting in

such a way and quickly climbed onto a chair and watched as Ran re-heated a bowl of onion soup and a plate of beef curry with rice. Ran watched from across the table as Conan quickly shoveled everything down and she thought

to herself, "Conan and Shinichi really look similar." Ran was startled from her thought when Conan had set down his plate, "Thank you so much, Ran neechan, that was amazing." Conan said with a big smile on his face. "You're

welcome Conan-kun, now go to bed, its eleven-thirty now, you have school tomorrow." Ran said taking his plates to wash them. "Okay, good night, Ran-neechan" Conan replied.

"OH, by the way, how was the date with Ai-chan?" Ran teased. "It…it was good, we had a lot of fun" Conan replied, face turning pink. Ran noticed and decided to embarrass him further "Did you kiss her?" Conan had turned

completely red at this question and remembered his desire to kiss Haibara's soft, pink, and smooth lips on the bus back to Beika and he spluttered "No, Ran neechan, not yet…." Still blushing Conan then quickly ran up to his

room and changed into his pajamas. He finished brushing his teeth and looked in the mirror, he can't help but realize that something had changed within him.

Conan dropped into a deep sleep as soon as he hit his bed, exhausted from all that has happened that day.

Meanwhile, in Hakase's house

**Ai's POV**

"It's nearly twelve, I hope Shinichi has gone home safely. DAMNIT, why did I foolishly confessed to him in my sleep?"

_Flashback_

"_Hakase, where is Kudo-kun" Haibara asked, rubbing her eyes. It was already six, "Shinichi-kun left already…"Hakase replied. "Why?" Haibara asked, "You fell asleep on the way back to Beika and Shinichi-kun carried you on his _

_back till we arrived back here." Hakase responded. _

_Haibara's turquoise eyes widened and a blush appeared on her cheeks. But what Hakase said next quickly wiped it away, "We arrived back here and Shinichi-kun carried you to your room but then when he came down, he didn't _

_look too well and he ran out the door…Ai-kun, do you remember anything that happened while he dropped you off at your room?"_

"_I don't remember…MASAKA, oh God" Haibara whispered "I asked him why he had to be so dense, to the point where he doesn't notice that I have fallen in love with him. BUT I was barely conscious when I said it." Haibara sank _

_to her knees, tears sliding down her face again, "What have I done, how can I face him ever again?" she whispered hoarsely. Hakase pulled her up from the floor and handed her some tissues, "Cheer up Ai-kun, at least he knows _

_now…you know that one day, sooner or later, you will have to tell him. Don't worry, Shinichi-kun did not have hints of anger or sadness, he's just shock and surprised…I know I would be too in his position. Just give him time to _

_absorb everything."_

"_Thanks Hakase Agasa, I feel much better already. I'm going to work on the antidote" Haibara flashed her adoptive father her rare smile._

_Flashback ends_

Haibara sighed and thought to herself as she looked down at the cold, empty streets, "Kudo-kun, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I'm sorry but I had to tell you, I love you so much. You saved me from a doomed

destiny and you continue to fight by my side, you gave me a chance to change; knowing what I did to you. That is why I will never love another, you will always be my light whenever I am surrounded by darkness, you are the

hand that pulls me up whenever I feel hopeless, and you are the shoulder I can rest on whenever I'm tired. Even though you might not return my affections, you will always be my love, Kudo Shinichi."

**Third Person POV**

Haibara then climbed onto her bed and the dreams of Shiho Miyano in Shinichi Kudo's arms welcomed her.


	5. I Love You

Thanksgiving is here! I got a day off, what a great day to continue this fan fict. I know that Chapter 4 was not the best chapter I intended to write; I apologize if it appeared unappealing. But again, thank you for giving me comments. Here is Chapter 5, I hope y'all like it.

**Chapter Five: I Love You **

**Third Person POV**

In Hakase's house, Haibara was woken by the chirping sounds of birds. She smiled to herself because of the dreams she had the night before, many including being in Shinichi's arms and enjoying his warmth and him saying,

"Shiho, I love you." However, as soon as reality welcomed her back, the pain returned and Haibara felt her heart bleeding again, because life was not like the life in her dreams. "Reality is just cruel…"Haibara thought to herself,

"Will this pain ever end? Kudo-kun…"

Then she went downstairs for breakfast and took a seat at the table where Hakase Agasa had just finished laying a plate of eggs with soy sauce and a bowl or rice, followed by a bowl miso soup. "Did you have a good night's sleep,

Ai-kun?" Hakase asked. "I did, and I have finished the antidote…OH I ALMOST FORGOT, I have to call Conan-kun and tell him I've finished." With that, Haibara set her chopsticks down and ran to the phone and dialed the Mouri

Detective Agency. As the she waited for the Conan to pick up the phone, she took several deep breaths and tried to clear her thoughts.

"CONAN-KUN! Ai-chan's asking for you" Ran shouted. "Okay, coming" Conan replied and immediately came scurrying to the phone, as he picked up the receiver, he remembered what Haibara said yesterday and took a deep

breath and placed the phone next to his ear.

"Hello Haibara, what's up?" Conan greeted her with his childish voice. Haibara replied in an emotionless voice, "I have the antidote ready. I have tested it out on some of the mouse in the laboratory, all them returned to full

size…", "That's great news Haibara…so when do you want me to come over? We also need to alert the school that we are leaving." Conan responded. "Oh that, no worries, Hakase said he would take care of that. But you might

want to alert her…" Haibara said, again hints of jealousy crept into her voice. "Oh, Ran, I'll do that….I'll see you later then" Conan replied and he hung up.

**Ai's POV**

"I've finally told him, he can finally be with his Mouri-Ran again. What will happen to me? Would he still be there to protect me? No…he only protected me because I was the only one who could create an antidote. Don't fool

yourself Shiho, all the things he did, was only out of concern for my being. Of all the people in the world, I fall in love with someone that wasn't mine to begin with…and its too late, he is the only one for me."

**Third Person POV**

Meanwhile in the Mouri Detective Agency

"Ran-neechan, I have something to tell you." Conan said innocently as they left for school together. "What is it Conan-kun?" Ran asked. "Well the truth is, this is my last day here…." Conan said in a small voice, fearing what

might come after he said it and it did. "CONAN-KUN, YOU'RE LEAVING TODAY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?" Ran yelled and almost did a karate chop on his head but stopped when the shrunken detective quickly

spluttered "Sorry Ran-neechan, I didn't want to you to feel sad, I thought you might get all worried and I don't want to see you cry again." Ran was speechless, and gave a sigh, "You've become like a little brother to me, always

there to listen to my troubles, I can't believe you're leaving me too, first Shinichi then you…" tears swelled up at the edge of her eyes. "Don't cry, Ran-neechan, I may be leaving but I promise that we would be in touch, okay?"

Conan flashed her his goofy smile. "You promise?" Ran asked, a smile slowly returning to her face. "I promise" Conan responded while smiling his goofy smile.

As they neared Teitan Elementary, a strawberry blonde girl was waiting in front of the gate. Haibara felt immense pain in her chest whenever she saw Conan and Ran together, but she remained emotionless as she witnessed Ran

giving Conan a tight hug though the sight of it was wrecking her inside. "Hello Kudo-kun" Haibara said boringly as Conan came along. "Good Morning Haibara…. here we are, last day of elementary school" Conan responded

calmly. "Awwh, the Great Detective of the East will miss being in elementary school…maybe I should not give you the antidote just yet." Haibara said sarcastically. "Oi Oi" Conan flashed her his annoyed look. As they entered their

classroom, they saw Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko and Conan whispered, "Do you wanna tell those three annoying twerps that we're going to be gone after today?" "I don't see why not, but after school." Haibara replied back.

And the school day started, Conan stared out the window, today was going to be an especially slow day.

**Conan's POV**

"God! This is so boring! Eight hours of learning what I already learned seven years ago. I can't wait to be Kudo Shinichi again, living at my own house, solving crimes as myself and without having to use Kogoro and face a punch

in the head whenever I go into a murder scene."

**Third Person POV**

As long as it may seemed to Conan, the school day was finally over and children were walking back home with their friends, chatting about homework, where to hang out. However five children remained in the school yard,

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko were shocked like fish out of water when they heard that Conan and Haibara were leaving. "The rest of them won't know till tomorrow" Conan said with a shrug, "But we want to let you three know

first" Haibara added. The three children started to cry, Ayumi crying harder than Genta and Mitsuhiko. Conan sweat dropped and flashed his goofy smile "Look, we've been through a lot together and I'm happy and proud that you

three entered in my life. Even though Haibara and I will be gone, we'll always be there in your hearts." Conan said honestly, much to Haibara's surprise. "Ayumi, you seriously have to become tougher and stop crying so much…

you're a good and caring person. Genta, you have a big heart and protective, promise me to keep these two safe." Genta nodded with tears rolling down his chubby cheeks. "And Mitsuhiko, you're the brain of the Detective Boys

once I'm gone, keep at it and always trust in your instincts and be sharp in your observations." Mitsuhiko nodded also with tears springing out of his eyes, he was actually complimented by Conan. Haibara flashed her rare smile

and added, "It has been a pleasure knowing the three of you, who knows, we may run into each other again." With that Conan told them to placed their hands on top of others and together they yelled "LONG LIVE THE

DETECTIVE BOYS."

Then they left together, talking about all their adventures on their way back to their homes. Soon Haibara and Conan were alone as they walked towards Hakase's house. Suddenly Haibara felt something grab her hand and

looked up and saw that it was Conan. Her heart suddenly begin to beat like crazy as she felt a shock of electricity going through her body the moment Conan grabbed her hand. "Kudo-kun, what do you think you're doing?" she

asked. "Holding your hand, genius" Conan flashed her Kudo Shinichi's trademark smile that drove millions of girls all around the world insane. Haibara was shocked but decided to let him continue to hold her hand. "Enjoy it while

you can, Shiho…"she thought to herself.

**Conan's POV**

"Wow, something is definitely wrong with me today…why do I feel so nervous and uneasy around Haibara, I have never done this before, could it be…could it be that I have fallen for Haibara?"

**Third Person POV**

As the thought settled in his mind, it triggered all the memories of him and Haibara together.

_Memory flashback_

"_Don't run, face it"…a bleeding Conan said to a shocked Haibara._

"_I'll always be here to protect you. They can't hurt you now." Conan said gently to a frightened Haibara in his arms._

"_Shin-chan, she has been looking at you ten times now. A girl would only do that for two reasons, either you have something on your face or she likes you." Kudo Yukiko said to her mentally seventeen year old son._

"_You'll protect me, right?" Haibara asked him, their faces ten centimeters from each other._

"_I could be with you forever…..just joking" Haibara smiled sarcastically but Conan could see the pain and hurt behind it._

"_Run! Go back down to the cellar…" Conan shouted in Kudo's voice with his bowtie. "WHO'S THERE?" A surprised Vodka shouted, next to a half tranquillized Gin, pistol in hand. "Shinichi…" Shiho whispered. "GO!" Conan yelled again. Vodka shot several bullets at the voice but they hit harmlessly at the door and Conan saw Shiho dropping back down into the wine cellar._

_Pisco, gun in hand, aimed the barrel at a defenseless Shiho Miyano who had turned back into Haibara. "Goodbye Sherry..", the next thing that happened was Pisco dropping unconscious and a deflated soccer ball landed next to the knocked out killer._

"_Kudo-kun…" Haibara whispered, and then lost conscious._

_Memory flashback ends._

**Conan's POV**

"I can't imagine a day without being with you…after all we have been through, I don't ever want to part with you again. You have already become the most important person in my life without me knowing it."

**Third Person POV**

It seemed like an eternity but they finally arrived at Hakase's house. "Umm, Kudo-kun…you can let go of my hand now." Haibara said reluctantly. "Huh, oh" Conan said and let go. Haibara quickly went down to the basement and

returned with a small, black case, she opened it and revealed two half white, half blue capsules. "The antidote…" Conan whispered hoarsely. Haibara nodded and gave one to him, Conan saw that as she handed him the capsule,

tears began to swell up at the edge of her eyes. It pained him immensely to see her cry. "Haibara, don't, I'll always be here with you, I'll always be the one who will protect and care for you."

Haibara was shocked; this was the last thing she expected him to say. Her eyes widened as he wiped the tears on her cheeks away with his thumbs. "I'll see you in a bit, Shiho. I have something to tell you after this." Haibara

was shocked; this was the first time that someone had addressed her by her first name other than Akemi. Haibara nodded and watched as Conan/Shinichi walked into the bathroom with a black suit jacket, black pants and a

white shirt. She then left for the other bathroom on the second floor with an orange dress.

**Kudo Shinichi POV**

Conan locked the door behind him and set his clothes on the table next to the bathtub. He stared at the small capsule in his hand. "Right, I'm going to swallow this capsule and confess to Shiho about my feelings for her." Conan

said with determination in his voice. Conan looked one last time at the mirror and said to his reflection, "Goodbye Conan, thank you so much for everything and solving the mystery of my heart. I'll miss you." With that he popped

the capsule into his mouth and then 10 seconds later, the familiar pain returned as he felt like he was on fire, that everything in him, his nerves, his flesh and skeleton were being torn down and rebuilt." He heard himself

screaming in pain, to keep himself from blacking out he desperately thought about Shiho and the things they had still yet to do together. At last after what seemed to be everlasting, the pain subsided and Shinichi was panting on

the tiles of the cold bathroom floor. Slowly he got to his feet, and to his relief, Kudo Shinichi saw himself panting and sweating. He flashed his famous smirk, Kudo Shinichi had returned. He then dressed himself and hurried to the

second floor where Shiho was.

**Shiho Miyano POV**

Haibara went into the bathroom and sat at the edge of the bathtub. "So, finally, this day has arrived, I'm going to go back into being a cold, distant murderer." She said to herself. "Haibara Ai…how I wish I can be you forever.

Thank you for giving me everything that I never had as Shiho Miyano." Without another word, Haibara plopped the capsule in her mouth and a moment later, pain hit her entire body, she felt like she was being incinerated, she

desperately tried to muffle her screams but it was too much and she gave in eventually and was screaming as she felt her body breaking apart and mending itself. Since Shiho has only endured transformation twice, changing into

Shiho back in the hotel where she encountered Gin and Vodka and changing back into Haibara when she tumbled back into the wine cellar, she wasn't use to the pain as Shinichi was . Shiho begin to black out but a certain voice

call out to her "Shiho-chan, be strong, there is someone waiting for you. Keep fighting!" the figure of Akemi Miyano came into focus. "Onee-chan…do you mean Shinichi…but he doesn't love me, even after I confessed to him."

Shiho whispered but Akemi smiled at her and replied "You must have faith in your love, Shiho-chan." With that, Akemi began to disappear with a smile on her face, "You must have faith.," she repeated as she disappeared. Shiho

felt the pain leaving her as she laid on the bathroom floor, gasping for air. She pulled herself up and donned on her orange dress and looked at the mirror, Haibara Ai was gone and Shiho Miyano stood in her place.

**Third Person POV**

She felt her face, her lips to make sure that it was real. Then she heard knocking behind the bathroom door and a concerned Shinichi calling for her, "Shiho, are you alright, talk to me please." Shiho walked slowly and opened the

door, her eyes widened as she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her slender waist and his head on her right shoulder. "You were in there for such a long time, I thought something bad had happened, are you okay?"

Shinichi whispered into her ear. Shiho was shocked to find herself deep in his embrace; reasoning and logic flew out of her mind as she embraced him back. He pulled his head from Shiho's shoulder and stared into her turquoise

colored eyes. "She's so beautiful, she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." Shinichi thought and summoned all his courage, "Shiho, remember that I had something to tell you?" Shiho nodded. Shinichi took a

deep breath, "Come on Shinichi, you waited so long for this moment…" he thought to himself. "Shhh..iho, I love you." Shinichi spluttered. "Shiho…I love you." With that he pulled Shiho's head gently towards his and slammed his

lips onto hers. Shiho gasped at this and her eyes widened but then relaxed and slowly shut her eye lids as she felt his soft lips on hers, his tongue licking her lips, begging to enter, she complied and soon, she felt his tongue licking

the insides of her mouth and her teeth and gums, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. Shiho wrapped her arms around Shinichi's neck as their kiss deepened. Tears of joy rolled down Shiho's face as she pulled Shinichi closer to

her, for the first time in her life, Shiho felt loved, and belonged. Her moans increased as she felt him drinking her saliva, then Shinichi pulled Shiho even closer and allowed her to taste his saliva as Shiho thrust her tongue into his

mouth, ferociously fighting with his tongue. Shinichi knew that she needed air soon and pulled away slowly and kissed her bottom lip and rested his forehead on hers, caressing her strawberry blonde hair with his left hand while

his right remained on her waist,"Don't leave me...stay... I can't lose you Shiho, you're the most important person in my life. I can't imagine a day without you…I'm so sorry that I was so dense and oblivious to your feelings,

please forgive me…I love you Shiho." Shinichi confessed. Shiho's eyes widened at this and the turquoise blue orbs met his electrifying cobalt blue ones and she saw love, honesty and lust. She touched his cheek, caressing it

slowly and replied softly "I forgive you Shinichi, I love you too…" and gasped when she felt his lips slamming onto hers again and his tongue slipping into her mouth. Shiho tightened her hold on Shinichi's neck and wrapped her

long, slender legs around his waist. She whimpered and pulled herself even closer to him. Shinichi then slowly walked to Shiho's bedroom with Shiho wrapped around him and he laid her on the bed and the two teens lost all

senses as they drowned in the sea of love.

**This is not the end of this fan fict yet...I myself think its too ambiguous. By the way, gimme comments on the romantic stuff (Sorry, I'm not much of a kissing writer), this is based on my own experience with my girlfriend.**


	6. Setting Things Straight

Again a big thank you for all the great support, you guys make writing a great joy for me. I hope all Ran fans can forgive me for this chapter…Gomen

**Chapter 6: Setting Things Straight**

**Third Person POV**

Shinichi eyes slowly opened and felt his face deep in Shiho's strawberry blonde hair and his arms wrapped tightly around her bare waist. Shinichi smiled then turned his head to look at the clock; it was already six in the morning.

As he laid in bed with Shiho in his arms, a thought struck his mind… "I have to tell Ran not to wait for me any longer and that she has to move on from me." Gently, not wanting to wake Shiho up, he withdrew his arms from her

waist and caressed her white, smooth and bare back as tender as he could. Shinichi then kissed Shiho gently on her right shoulder and the back of the neck. Shinichi smiled and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Shiho, forever

and always" and then silently got off the bed, pulled the blanket over Shiho and gathered his clothes, which were now scattered on the floor in a mess and quietly put them on. Shinichi took one last look at the angel of his life

and gently turned the doorknob tip-toed out. Shinichi sighed and walked down stairs and was surprised to see Hakase Agasa, "Shinichi-kun, oh my, the antidote worked" the elderly professor exclaimed. "Yeah it did…" Shinichi

spluttered. "Shinichi-kun…um how to say this? Were you upstairs all last night with Shiho-kun?" Hakase asked. Shinichi turned pink and nodded. Hakase smiled childishly, there was no need to further embarrass the detective,

he was glad that the two people closest to him had found true happiness in each other. "Its six in the morning, Shinichi-kun, where are you going?" Hakase suggested. "I have something to do, something very important…"

Shinichi responded. "May I know what it is?" asked Hakase softly. "I'm going to set things right…" Shinichi whispered. Hakase nodded and gave his 'grandson' a hug and watched him go out the front door and watched him

disappear in the dark.

Shinichi walked silently in the streets of Beika, it was only six in the morning, most people were still deep in their dreams. He found a public telephone booth, went inside and closed the door. "Here I go" He thought and took a

deep breath, clearing his thoughts. With that he popped several coins into the slot and dialed a number. "Hello, Mouri Detective Agency" came Ran's sleepy voice. "C'mon Shinichi, if you can confess to Shiho, then this should be a

piece of cake" Shinichi thought to himself. "Hey Ran, how's everything going, hope I didn't call too early?" Shinichi said in his usual arrogant tone. "Shinichi…is that you?" Ran gasped, immediately jolted by his sudden call. "Yeah

its me, I'm sorry that I always had to be solving cases abroad but I came back to Beika last night and I was wondering if you have time right now to come out. I have something important to tell you." Shinichi replied. "Okay

then, I'll see you in the café across the agency then" Ran said. "Okay, bye..." Shinichi responded and then hanged up. "Now the hard part…" he thought to himself.

**10 minutes later**

Ran was waiting in the café, with a cup of double espresso in her hand. She was trying to not look sleepy or tired, which was pretty difficult; there was no one there except her and two waiters. When the she heard the door open,

she gasped, there he was, tall, lean yet muscular, Kudo Shinichi appeared before her eyes. He wore his usual white shirt, black pants and a long black trench coat. The electrifying cobalt blue eyes met the hazel ones as he walked

slowly towards her table. "Hey Ran, its been some time, you still look the same..." Shinichi flashed his famous smile. "You too", replied Ran, with a small smile on her face. "A cup of green tea please" Shinichi called out to a

waiter, and the waiter bowed and went to get it. "Rough night?" Shinichi asked with a smirk. "You could say that…" Ran replied with a smile

**Shinichi's POV**

"I can't believe that I'm actually here, pull yourself together Shinichi, you have to be honest to her, if you don't want to hurt her further, be straight with her right now. I just hope that she will take it easy after hearing what I

have to say."

**Third Person POV**

After taking a sip of green tea, Shinichi cleared his throat and began, "Ran, I'm really really sorry that I have been gone for such a long time…there were some complications over in America", "Its okay Shinichi, you don't have to

apologize for that, I can understand" Ran replied, smiling. "Man, she's making this more difficult with each sentence", Shinichi thought to himself. "Well, Ran, I just want to say that you have been an awesome and supportive

friend towards me these years." Ran froze, "What do you mean by just a friend?" she asked. "Ran…you have been and will always be my best friend that I had a wonderful childhood with." Before Ran can utter another word,

Shinichi continued, "I confess, there was a time where I believed that we had a relationship beyond just friendship, but over these past five years, my feelings have changed…" Ran was shocked; this was the last thing she

expected him to say. "Why, do you have someone else?" she whispered. Shinichi felt immense guilt suffocating him but answered regardless, "Ran, all I want to say is the truth, to answer your question, yes…. I met a girl five

years ago; she came to me during a case and asked for my help. Her sister had been killed and she was all alone…I sort of took care of her and we worked together on cases...I don't know how or when it happened but I just

know that I have fallen in love with her and I can't live a day without her…." Shinichi said gently. Ran felt as if a tsunami had rise above her and came smashing down. Shinichi saw it in her eyes and felt pain in his chest, he

threw down some money on the table for the tea and Ran's coffee and said, "Forgive me Ran, I never intended to hurt you, I hope you can find in your heart to still be my friend. Our friendship means a lot to me." With that, he

stood up and left the café.

As Shinichi walked out, the sun was already out and rays of sunlight illuminated his raven black hair. Shinichi didn't know what to feel, relief or guilt, he was relief that he finally told Ran his true feelings yet he felt guilty at her

reaction to his confession. Shinichi walked into a nearby park and sat on a bench, gathering his thoughts.

**Shinichi's POV**

"It's all done, the stone on my back is finally gone, I can only hope that Ran can forgive me and move on away from me. She deserves someone better than me, someone who can love her better and be there for her. Someone

who isn't reckless and thoughtless like me…"

**Third Person POV**

Then Shinichi took one last look at the park and left for Hakase's house. As Shinichi walked back towards Hakase's house, he saw a flower shop and decided to surprise Shiho when she woke up. He went into the shop and looked

around, there were many flowers to choose: Red Roses, White Roses, Lavender, Lilies, Poppies, Violets, Tulips, Orchids, Daisies and many other equally beautiful flowers. "Can I help you, sir?" A young woman asked him. "Um, can

I have twelve red roses and twelve white roses?" Shinichi spluttered. "Sure, for your girlfriend?" the young woman asked. "Yeah" Shinichi slurred, blushing slightly. "She's a lucky girl, to have such a handsome, caring boyfriend."

The young woman responded, while picking twelve red and white roses, making Shinichi blush even more. The young woman wrapped the flowers and Shinichi paid for them and walked out of the shop with his usual smirk with a

large bouquet in his hand.

Meanwhile in Hakase's house, Shiho felt the rays of sunlight penetrating the curtains, irritating her. She opened her eyes, turned around and was surprised to see that Shinichi was missing from her bed. "That tantei-kun…"she

scowled but smiled when she remembered the moment Shinichi kissed her, her looking into his powerful ocean blue eyes, seeing nothing but love and feeling his warmth as he made love to her. "Shinichi, you have really made

me the happiest woman on the planet." Shiho said out loud. She then reached for the clock and decided to get up when she saw it was eight-thirty already.

"Good Morning Aiii, no, Shiho-kun…sleep well with Shinichi last night?" Hakase said while grinning childishly. Shiho felt herself blushing furiously but pulled on her poker face immediately…"What are you talking about Hakase" she

spluttered. "Anyways where is Shinichi? Do you have any idea where he is?" Shiho asked. "Oh, he went out to do something important. That's what he told me." Hakase replied, hoping that Shiho would buy his lie. Hakase was

saved when he heard the doorbell ring and scurried away to his room. Shiho went to open the gate and came face to face with Shinichi. "He's so handsome, no matter how many times I look at him" she thought. "Shinichi,

where have you been, you know how worried I was when…" She didn't get to finish her sentence when Shinichi pulled a bouquet of red and white roses from behind him and held it out to Shiho. "I hope these can make it up,"

Shinichi said while flashing his trademark smile. Shiho was speechless and without knowing why, she rushed into his embrace and crashed her lips on his, surprising Shinichi but he soon closed his eyes as he felt his tongue

fighting for its life against Shiho's tongue. He moaned as she sucked on his tongue, Shinichi gently wrapped his left hand around Shiho's slender waist and pulled her curvy body closer to his. Shiho moaned as Shinichi mounted a

ferocious assault on her tongue, she could feel his tongue wrapping around hers and him drinking her saliva. Shiho moaned loudly and smiled, "Onee-chan, thank you for making me have faith. Thanks to you, I was able to meet

Shinichi and experience love." She thought then lost all senses as she sucked on Shinichi's tongue. After a while longer, they parted and Shiho buried her head deep in Shinichi's chest, hearing his heartbeat. "Are you willing to

forgive me then?" Shinichi asked, offering Shiho the bouquet of roses again with a large smile on his face. "You baka baka baka…" Shiho smiled with tears of joy swelling of out of her eyes while punching his chest playfully. She

took the roses and put them near her nose and gave him her dazzling smile "Of course you're forgiven" she replied softly and gave Shinichi a quick kiss on the lips. Shinichi smiled broadly and wrapped his left arm around Shiho's

waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder, together they walked slowly back to the house. Hakase greeted them at the door with a childish smile on his face, he had seen it all and was deeply touched. "I'm going to go out for

a while, Shinichi-kun, you two have fun now." Hakase said with a smirk on his face and pulled a light brown jacket around him and left a blushing Shinichi at his wake. Shinichi took off his trench coat and placed it on the coat

hanger, then followed Shiho into the kitchen and watched her putting the roses in a vase. Then Shinichi quietly tiptoed behind Shiho and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her body relaxed and she leaned her head back,

enjoying his warmth. "I love you Shiho" Shinichi whispered into her ear, while caressing her strawberry blonde hair. "I love you too Shinichi." The two teens stood there and enjoyed each other's warmth.

**Please gimme more feedback, I'm thinking of making the next chapter the conclusion for this fan fict. It's going to be a long chapter, so gimme some feed backs please...love you all**


	7. Yes, Yes I Will

Thanks for the comments everyone, I have been working on my other fanfict, Chardonnay and Sherry, so forgive me for the slow update. Enjoy, I've spent quite a bit of time on this

**Chapter 7: Yes, Yes I Will**

**Third Person POV**

Shiho felt her eyes opening and saw the large grandfather clock, "One in the afternoon already?" she thought to herself, she started to get off the couch but felt a pair of strong arms preventing her to do so. "I almost forgot,

Shinichi…" she thought as she suddenly realized that she had taken a nap on top of a still sleeping Shinichi. "Don't go, Shiho, more hugs and kisses." He murmured. Shiho laughed at this and rested her head on his chest,

listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Moments later, Shinichi opened his eyes and saw a slightly amused Shiho on top of him, "Good morning sleepy head." She teased. Shinichi smiled and gave her a quick, chaste kiss

on the lips and asked softly as he parted. "What do you want to do right now?", Shiho responded softly, "You want to go to the mall?" and planted a trail of kisses on Shinichi's neck. "Sure" Shinichi replied and flashed Shiho his

trademark smile. Shinichi watched Shiho go upstairs to change and quickly dialed a number,

"Hey Oka-san…" Shinichi said. "Shin-chan! Are you cured now?" Kudo Yukiko's loud voice boomed from the receiver. "Yes Oka-san, listen, I need some advice…" Shinichi spluttered. "Is this about Shiho-chan?" Yukiko asked

directly, making Shinichi incredibly uncomfortable. "Wow, Oka-san's still good at this" he thought silently. "Yes, I have decided…. oka-san, I want to be with Shiho for the rest of my life. I can't live a day without her…." Shinichi

confessed. "Awwh, my Shin-chan is all grown up…mommy is so proud of you. Well your Otou-san and I think Shiho and you look adorable together, she's the perfect girl for you." Yukiko responded. Shinichi blushed and

stammered, "So I need a bit of help telling her that…", "Well, there are many ways but Shin-chan, do it in a way that you feel would be best. But be sure to have a ring ready…." Yukiko replied. Shinichi widened his eyes at the

mentioning of a ring, there was one ring that had always caught his eyes when he and Shiho were Conan and Haibara. "Thanks oka-san, I know what to do now. Give my regards to Otou-san" Shinichi said excitedly. "Good luck

Shin-chan, We'll be waiting for your good news." Yukiko responded in an equally excited voice.

Shinichi put down the receiver and moments later Shiho came out with a white turtleneck sweater and long black jeans. Shinichi was staring at her long legs, "Wow, those jeans really fit her" he thought, Shiho saw this and

with a smirked asked, "See anything you like, tantei-kun?", "Yeah, everything" he replied and smirked when Shiho blushed slightly. He then took her white and delicate hand and left Hakase's house. Shinichi and Shiho found

themselves in a busy mall. There were children running around, screaming and parents chasing after them. "Shiho, I have something to do first, why don't you start by yourself first…. I'll join you before you know it" Shinichi

said before handing her one of his many credit cards, "Okay Shinichi, but I'm not penniless, you know." Shiho scowled. "I want you to have it though, I never had the chance of buying gifts for you so I please allow me,

please…" Shinichi replied with a puppy face.

**Shiho's POV**

"Oh my god, what's with Shinichi today? First he leaves me in bed alone and comes back with a bouquet of white and red roses and then he gave me the best kiss I could ever receive. Now he actually wants to spend time with

me in a mall instead of reading his mystery novels and giving me his credit card. I better check if he's okay."

**Third Person POV**

Shiho placed her hand on Shinichi's forehead, it was normal and Shinichi flashed her his annoyed look. "Oi oi, Shiho, I'm fine, don't worry, all I want is to make this the happiest day in your life." Shinichi responded gently, he

gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went to do his important 'task'. Shiho watched him go and went into the Prada store and looked at the many handbags in front of her. "This is going to be a long day" She thought to

herself.

Shinichi was at Tiffany & Co., all around him were jewellery and it scared him. A salesclerk walked up to him with a warm smile and asked, "Kudo-san, we have the ring you have been talking about. You are

one lucky man, last one in the store." Shinichi smirked and his smile widened when the salesclerk took out a small black case, opened it and revealed a 10k ruby engagement ring. "Its perfect" Shinichi thought. "I'll take it",

and gave the clerk his other credit card. "Your future missus is going to be one lucky lady." The clerk smiled and Shinichi blushed. The clerk went to charge the credit card. Five minutes later he was out of the shop, "Ok, the

hard part" he thought to himself and went to find Shiho. He found her in Miu Miu's looking at different clothes. He sneaked in and tiptoed behind her and gently hooked his arms around her slender waist and rested his head on

her delicate shoulder. Shiho was shocked but relaxed when she saw it was Shinichi, "You miss me?" Shinichi whispered gently. "Not one bit, you know how much fun I had without you," she said and smirked back him then

nodded at the many shopping bags next to her. Shinichi had a huge sweat dropped and he didn't want to imagine his parent's reactions but they said it was all right so he gave a shrug and replied, "As long as you're happy, I'm

happy." Shiho's eyes widened in surprise to his response and gave Shinichi a long, deep and sweet kiss. She parted and was shock to see all the other shoppers applauding. She blushed heavily and Shinichi grabbed the

shopping bags and left the store slowly with Shiho leaning on his shoulder and her arms looped around his. Shinichi looked at his watch, "Six o'clock ALREADY?" he thought. "Ne, Shiho, you hungry?" he asked and smiled when

a growl emerged from Shiho's stomach. Shinichi laughed and it elicited an icy glare from Shiho. Shinichi said gently, "Lets get something to eat."

The couple left the mall and walked into the busy streets of Beika, they walked several blocks and Shinichi stopped at a tall, elegant hotel. Shiho was shocked to find Shinichi pulling her inside. "Shinichi, what are you doing? This

looks very expensive, I really don't mind eating at home." She said. "I only want the very best for you, so please, just let me make this the happiest day of your life." Shinichi replied, giving her a warm smile. Shiho nodded and

felt herself blushing slightly, "You always know how to make me smile….Shinichi" she thought to herself as she stepped into a large elevator with Shinichi. As the elevator rose up, Shiho gasped at the beautiful evening in Beika

through the windows of the elevator, she turned to Shinichi and he smirked. They reached the top floor and an elderly man, the owner of the restaurant welcomed them. "Long time no see Mr. Arnolds, reservation for Kudo

Shinichi, a table for two" Shinichi requested politely, "My goodness Shinichi-kun…its been a long time, last time you were here, you were still a boy, running around the restaurant and making your mother go insane, now look at

you…all grown up and you have a beautiful girlfriend with you." Mr. Arnolds replied, making Shiho blush. Mr. Arnolds lead the couple to a long, wide room with many tables. The whole room was lit by thousands of candles in glass

chandeliers. Waiters were hurrying from table to table and the gentle clatter of knives against plates and the low murmuring of conversations could be heard. Shinichi had the best table in the whole restaurant, in the middle of

the terrace, with views over Beika and out to sea. Shinichi seated Shiho, placed all the shopping bags in an empty chair and then took a seat facing Shiho. Mr. Arnolds handed them the menu and said, "Please give me regards to

your parents. And future Mrs. Kudo, it's been a great pleasure knowing you." The elderly old man bowed and Shiho felt herself going bright red. Shinichi smiled but without letting Shiho see him, the idea of Shiho being called Mrs.

Kudo sounded so right, he thought. Shinichi called a waiter over and began speaking in fluent Italian. The waiter nodded, wrote Shinichi's order down, bowed and went on his way. The waiter returned with two glasses of

champagne. "Cheers" Shinichi said with a large smile on his face, "Cheers" Shiho replied and tapped her glass gently against Shinichi's before taking a small sip, her turquoise eyes fixed in Shinichi's cobalt blue ones. Then it

wasn't long before the first course came: two plates of ravioli with wild mushrooms and served with salad of mixed greens and parmesan cheese. Shiho took a bite, she admit, it was the best ravioli she had ever tasted. She looked

at Shinichi, he propped each piece of pasta with his fork and ate it very delicately. "Shinichi…why is he doing all of this for me? Its not like this is a special day or anything…" Shinichi saw the doubt in Shiho's eyes and reassured

her "Don't worry about money, my parents said it was alright because this is our special night.", "Special?" Shiho asked, "That's for me to know and you to find out. Let's just continue eating our meal." Shinichi replied with a

warm smile. Then a waitress brought the main courses, roasted lamb for Shinichi and pan-fried salmon fillet for Shiho. Shiho gradually felt more relaxed as the meal went on, Shinichi smiled and touched her hand every so often,

reassuring her that he would always be there. As the main courses have came and gone, dessert came in the form of Strawberry Cheese Cake, "Okay, prepare yourself Shinichi, you can do this…" Shinichi thought to himself as he

felt the small black case in his pocket, which had the engagement ring inside. "Shiho, I have something important thing to tell you…" Shinichi said, trying to sound confident. "What is it Shinichi?" Shiho gave him a puzzled

look. Slowly, he stood up from his chair, took four steps, standing before Shiho and went down on one knee, at this, the customers in the restaurant all turned their heads looking at the couple. Shiho's eyes widened and she

placed a hand over her mouth when she realized what Shinichi was going to do next, "Miyano Shiho…" Shinichi said, pulling out the small black case slowly and opened it, revealing a rugby ring, "Will you marry me?", Shiho was

speechless, and tears of joy were forming at the edge of her turquoise eyes, "Yes….Yes I Will.", she answered softly, close to crying. Shinichi was overjoyed, he smiled excitedly and took the ring and slid it delicately onto her pale,

slender finger. As soon as he did so, Shiho flung her arms around Shinichi's neck and gave him deep, sensational kiss. Shinichi locked his arms around her slender waist and deepened the kiss, his tongue fighting for its life

against Shiho's strawberry flavored tongue. It was a battle that both sides did not want to lose, Shinichi felt that Shiho needed air but as he began to withdraw, her hold on him tightened, moaning, telling him that she did not

want to stop just yet so he continued his assault and after what seemed like an eternity, Shinichi parted and rest his forehead on Shiho's, "I love you Shiho" he whispered tenderly. "I love you too Shinichi." Shiho whispered back.

The couple was shocked when the other customers in the restaurant begin to applaud. The couple blushed but their smiles stayed on their faces. Shinichi paid for the bill and received thumbs up and more applause as he and

Shiho left the restaurant. At the entrance, Mr. Arnolds beamed a smile at Shinichi and Shiho, then congratulated them and bid them a good evening. "Yusaku-kun, your son did it..." he thought to himself as the image of Shinichi

walking off with Shiho turned into Kudo Yusaku walking off with Kudo Yukiko. Mr. Arnolds smiled and returned to tending his customers.

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter, it went a little longer than I expected so this won't be the last chapter. Comments please…**


	8. My Light

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for such a long time, please forgive me but here is the new chapter as promised. **

**Chapter 8: My Light**

**Third Person POV**

The night was cold as Shinichi and Shiho slowly walked back to Shinichi's house, Shinichi was talking to Shiho about all the things they did together as Conan and Ai. Shiho just smiled and listened as she leaned her head on

Shinichi's arm.

**Shiho's POV**

"Shinichi…you have given everything that I had lost in my life, I thought that my fate was sealed but you defied it and gave me something to live for. Even after all the things I did to you…you still say you love me and want me

as your wife. Arrigato nee-san, thanks for allowing me to have the opportunity to meet Shinichi.

**Third Person POV**

Shinichi saw Shiho smiling with her eyes closed and chuckled lightly. "She really is an angel from heaven", Shinichi thought to himself. They arrived at the Kudo mansion and Shinichi entered a key code and the door emitted a

small click sound. "Welcome home" Shinichi whispered softly and gave Shiho a chaste kiss on the forehead. Together, they walked into their new home. Shinichi flipped a switch and the chandeliers burst into life, illuminating

everything with light. Shiho stared around the huge house in awe, not before noticing that she was no longer on the ground but in the arms of Shinichi. Shiho blushed but then said in a serious tone, "Let me down now,

Shinichi", "Sorry, no can do." Shinichi retorted with his playful smirk and carried a struggling Shiho to the sofas and gently laid her down and pressed his soft lips onto Shiho's while having his hands wrapped around her back.

Shiho smiled and wormed her tongue over Shinichi's lips and his tongue and soon their tongues were having an enormous battle. Shiho felt her body heating up and quickly took off her sweater, revealing a white tank top

underneath, she then begin to unbutton Shinichi's shirt tossed it aside, revealing a white undershirt underneath. Moans of satisfaction erupted from the lovers as their tongues continued to fight. Then when the timing couldn't

have been worse, the doorbell rang, Shinichi felt that he should stop but then Shiho grabbed the back of his head with a growl, signaling that she wanted more. Shinichi obliged and continued to twirl his tongue around Shiho's

and drinking her saliva, for fearing the wrath that Shiho would bring on him if he did not continue to 'pleasure' her. The battle between the two tongues recommenced and more moans of satisfactions erupted from the lovers.

The bell was still ringing nonstop and Shiho reached boiling point and felt that she should take 'care' of whoever was disturbing the 'battle' between her and her fiancée. She suddenly broke the kiss much to Shinichi's surprise and

said in a deadly tone, "Cease fire for now…", Shinichi smiled and nodded. "I love it when she acts aggressive towards me" he thought to himself. Shiho smiled inwardly to herself as she went to the front door, but got quite a

shock when she opened the door and found herself facing Mouri-Ran. The brunette gasped at the lean, strawberry blonde facing her. The two young women stood in silence; both of them were shocked beyond comprehension of

seeing the other face to face.

**Ran's POV**

"Who's this young woman? Why is she in Shinichi's house? She must be the one Shinichi was talking about…"

**Third Person POV**

Shiho recovered from her shock and spoke softly, "Hello, Mouri-san, what brings you here?", "I'm here to talk to Shinichi.." Ran retorted, trying not to sound envious. "I see.." Shiho said, raising her eyebrows. "Shiho honey, who

is it?" a cheery voice called out. "Its Mouri-san" Shiho called. Ran felt her stomach in knots, Shinichi never called her 'honey' once. Ran then noticed a ruby ring on the reddish blonde's hand and began to feel envy and anger. A

few seconds later, Shinichi appeared, with his messy raven colored hair and cobalt blue eyes filled with concern. "I'll leave you two for a bit then" the strawberry blonde said with a small smile on her face. She then walked passed

Shinichi and Shinichi could see the unhappiness on her face, he grabbed her left hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Shiho smiled and walked upstairs leaving Ran and Shinichi alone. Shinichi sighed and faced Ran, "Good evening,

Ran, come on in." He said. The two went in the living room and Ran was shocked to find a shirt and a sweater lying on the floor. She said nothing as Shinichi picked them up and set them on the sofas, she could already imagine

what the two were doing and it created more knots in her gut. "Can I get you some tea?" Shinichi asked softly. Ran nodded and Shinichi went into the kitchen, a moment later, he carried two mugs of hot, warm green tea.

Shinichi handed one of the mugs to Ran and took a seat in an armchair. A moment of awkward silence engulfed the room before Shinichi asked, "Ok, what do you want to talk to me about?" he asked. "Shinichi…is she that the

girl you were talking to me about?" Ran asked lightly. "She has a name and I would prefer it if you used it. And to answer your question, yes, Shiho is the one I love and we're engaged." Shinichi responded with a slight frown at

the beginning bit of his sentence. Ran then felt anger took over as she shouted "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME SHINICHI? I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR YOU TO RETURN, YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD COME BACK TO MY

SIDE AFTER YOU ARE FINISHED WITH YOUR DAMN CASE BUT NOW YOU RETURN SAYING YOU ARE ENGAGED…", Shinichi knew that this was coming and he was glad that Shiho wasn't around for this, he didn't want her to

experience this. Another moment of silence took over the room as Shinichi picked his words carefully before speaking, "Ran, I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did, I had no intentions of hurting you, it just happened,

when I met Shiho in America, I felt something that I can't explain, we didn't have feelings for each other at first, on the contrary we argued with each other, she blamed me for the death of her sister and I blamed her for making

my life a hell. But as time passed, we became friends, good friends and then something more and when she nearly died, I realized that I couldn't live another day without her and that she had become my light." Shinichi replied

softly. Ran was speechless, she saw no deceit in his eyes and that they were sincere as much as she wish that Shinichi was lying. She turned her head so that Shinichi wouldn't see her tears coming down her cheeks. Shinichi

saw it and wanted to comfort Ran but know that she would just shrug him off. With a sigh, Shinichi said softly, "I loved you and a part of me will always love you, please Ran, our friendship means a lot to me. You've always been

there for me in the past and I will be forever grateful and I really don't want that to disappear." Ran stopped crying and stood up and said quietly, "I need some time…sorry Shinichi for all the commotion I made." Shinichi nodded

and with a smile responded, "Its okay, I understand perfectly." With that Ran turned and exited the Kudo mansion, Shinichi followed and watched her lone figure walking into the darkness from his front porch. He sighed but then

felt Shiho's arms wrapping around his waist and her head leaning on his back. "You okay Shinichi?" Shiho asked. "Fine" Shinichi lied. "I'm sorry" Shiho said in a small voice, "What, why?" Shinichi said, freeing himself from the

embrace and turned around, holding Shiho's face with his hands and caressing her smooth, beautiful, white cheeks and staring into her turquoise eyes. "Its all because of me." Shiho replied, her eyes not facing Shinichi's.

"Nonsense, Shiho, you had nothing to do with it" Shinichi retorted. "Listen Shiho, I love you and nothing is going to change that." Shinichi said sincerely and placed his lips on Shiho's delicate ones and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again" Shinichi said softly after parting his lips. Shiho finally smiled and wrapped her arms around the neck of the man she loved. "You always know how to make everything alright." Shiho

whispered before crushing Shinichi's lips with hers and resuming their tongue war.

**Sorry, but this ain't the end yet. Comments plz, I'm already on writing the wedding part of this story **


	9. Preparations

**Hey, y'all, thanks for supporting me, all your comments are deeply appreciated. Sorry that I have been 'slacking' off, I just never wanted to quit writing this. **

**Chapter 9: Preparations**

**Third Person POV**

Shinichi opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he saw Shiho lying on top of him, with her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. "She really is the most beautiful woman in the world."

Shinichi thought to himself as he studied Shiho's angelic, delicate face. He reached for his alarm clock on the bedside table it read six a.m.,

Shinichi gently placed the alarm clock back on the table and wrapped his arms firmly around Shiho's waist and chuckled silently as he heard her moan his name.

After inhaling the scent from her strawberry blonde hair, Shinichi fell back into unconsciousness and the dreams of him and Shiho returned, making him smile.

**Meanwhile**

_At the entrance of Kudo Mansion_

"Oh my God, I can't believe this day is coming so fast!" Kudo Yukiko squealed with tears of happiness in her eyes as they arrived at the entrance of their home, "Calm down, dear, our little boy is a man now.

So it's natural." Her husband, Yusaku replied in a comforting tone. Yukiko can't help but let out a sigh and murmur "I only wish…that I was with him more, I should have been there with him more."

Yusaku smiled at his wife and pulled her into a tight embrace,

"Quit blaming yourself, Shinichi still loves you a lot, he was always a very understanding boy and he would never ever hate you…so please darling, quit making yourself sad.

Shinichi wouldn't want to see you in this state." Yusaku said softly, gently caressing his wife's back. Yukiko chuckled lightly over her sobs and nodded, "Right" she said and wiped her tears away with her shirtsleeve.

Yusaku beamed, "Now that's my Yukiko-chan." Yukiko smiled back and together with her husband, hand in hand, they walked into their house and their son.

They dropped their bags and suitcases on the sofas and Yukiko asked her husband, "Where do you think they are? It's ten a.m. already, did they go out already?", "Knowing Shinichi, I have a pretty good idea."

The mystery novel writer replied. He walked up the stairs, his wife beside him and Yukiko gasped when Yusaku opened Shinichi's bedroom door, her handsome, cute and charming son was in a deep sleep with Shiho

wrapped tightly in his arms. Yusaku chuckled softly when he saw his wife pull out a camera, "I expect nothing less from you, dear."

He said softly, Yukiko just smiled mischievously and took a photo of the sleeping lovers. "C'mon, lets leave them alone." Yusaku said, taking Yukiko's hand. Yukiko smiled and nodded and the movie star and the novelist

went back downstairs.

Shiho stirred and felt her eyes slowly sliding open, and smiled brightly when she saw her lover sleeping peacefully so close to her.

"Good Morning, you sleep well?" Shinichi whispered with his eyes closed. Shiho gasped but then smiled warmly and nodded before delicately placing her lips on Shinichi's delicately.

All of Shinichi's senses jolted alive as soon as her soft, pink lips touched his and he found himself kissing his fiancée with all the love he had.

"Shiho, you taste so good" Shinichi moaned as he sucked on her tongue, Shiho moaned ecstatically but then responded quickly as she drank his saliva, "You…fantastic too."

With that, Shinichi pulled her body so close to his that they literally became 'one' as he deepened the kiss.

Minutes flew by as the lovers continued to assault each other in their war of love, "Shinichi, I don't want to be a killjoy but I think its time we get out of bed…it's nearly eleven."

Shiho moaned out loudly, her neck arched back as Shinichi left a trail of kisses on every single millimeter of skin on her pale neck.

Then Shinichi went lower and kissed, licked and sucked on her collarbone, causing Shiho to cry out in ecstasy.

After several minutes of Shiho whimpering in pleasure, Shinichi stopped and rose up from his bed and caressed Shiho's strawberry blonde hair.

"Okay, my love." Shiho merely placed a smooth and soothing hand on his cheek and whispered seductively, "We have all the time in the world, patience, tantei-kun…I'm all yours."

Shinichi smiled widely and licked Shiho's ear, "Of course, my gorgeous mistress." Shiho smiled mysteriously at detective and got out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Shinichi yawned and got out of his bed and he got the biggest shock of his life when he saw his father on the couch, flipping through newspapers,

"You slept well, son?" Yusaku's voice called out from behind the newspaper, "Otou-san, when did you come back?" Shinichi stammered.

"We arrived this morning." Yusaku replied, tossing the newspaper aside, his ocean blue eyes bored into his son's cobalt blue ones, "She matches you well." Yusaku said approvingly.

Shinichi felt his face flush crimson and spluttered, "I don't think you've met her yet, Otou-san."

Yusaku had a grin growing on his face, and teased, "Really, hmm then who was the handsome lad in bed who had his arms wrapped tightly around…."Shinichi blushed deep red, "Oh please tell me you didn't, Otou-san."

Yusaku was now laughing at his son, "Oh but we did, we did, you should have seen your mother's face."

Shinichi felt his jaws drop, he knew that what his mother was like, "Err…speaking of Okaa-san, where is she?" Shinichi asked embarrassingly, suddenly a blast of white smoke appeared and out came Kudo Yukiko, stunning and elegant, Shinichi jumped back and recovered swiftly, "Wow, Okaa-san, you've still got it."

Yukiko flashed her son a big grin and went over and hugged her son, "Oh my God, my handsome little Shin-chan, I missed you so much." Yukiko squealed, giving Shinichi a suffocating hug.

"Otou-san, help!" Shinichi mouthed to his father but Yusaku merely caused more 'misery' to his son when he stepped up from the couch and walked over to his wife and son and gave them a bigger hug.

Shinichi felt embarrassed, it had been so long since his parents had hugged him.

"We'll never leave you again, I promise." Yukiko whispered to her son and looked at her husband, Yusaku met her eyes, nodded and added in a soft tone that sounded unfamiliar to Shinichi, "We're going to be here for

you from now on." Shinichi didn't know what to say as he felt his tears rolling down his face; he merely nodded and cried in his mother and father's embrace.

After a few moments, Shinichi reluctantly pulled away and was surprised that his father, the famous detective and novelist, Kudo Yusaku also crying. Shinichi was shocked, his father in his memory was always strong

and had never cried in his life. Shinichi smiled and said to his parents, "Be right back, I'll bring Shiho down."

Shinichi ran back to the 2nd floor and found his goddess putting on a blue blouse, and silently crept up behind and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Guess who?" Shinichi whispered. "Hmm, I don't know."Shiho replied playfully and spun around and gave her lover a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Awwh, you two look so cute." Yukiko's voice called out while she snapped her camera, Shinichi and Shiho immediately pulled away.

Shiho's face became deep red as she attempted to hid behind Shinichi, "Okaa-san…" Shinichi said with hints of annoyance,

"What? There's nothing to be embarrassed about, your father and I would kiss in front you when you were younger…. and Shiho-chan, I like you a lot and I'm going to be your mom soon so don't feel embarrassed."

Yukiko said with a smirk. "Okaa-san…" Shinichi moaned again.

"Okay, I'll leave you two young lovebirds alone." Yukiko said happily and disappear from view.

"I cannot believe your mother ambushed us." Shiho muttered, her face still red with embarrassment. Shinichi chuckled lightly and pulled her closer to him,

"Its alright, my mom's like that. But she's really awesome." Shinichi responded.

Then he took Shiho's hand in his and led her downstairs and found his father with one arm around his mother, both of them were smiling at him and Shiho.

"Ah, Shinichi you chose well. Just like I did." Yusaku said with pride, nodding at the ruby engagement ring on Shiho's white, delicate finger.

Yukiko just nudged her husband in the ribs playfully and retorted seriously, "There's time to tell stories later, for now we need to get Shiho-chan the perfect wedding dress."

"Yes m'am" Yusaku said obediently and Shiho couldn't help but fail to muffle a laugh.

Yukiko just smirked at her then said, "Okay, we have no time to lose, come on Shiho."

And with that Yukiko grabbed Shiho's hand and pulled her out of the house and a sound of ignition could be heard and tires screeching. Yusaku turned to Shinichi and said, "Your mother is enthusiastic as ever." Shinichi

broke into a laugh, "Poor Shiho…hope mother won't drive her insane." He thought to himself.

**Meanwhile, at a wedding dress shop**

"So, what'd you think?" Yukiko asked as she watched with amusement, as Shiho grew pale at the number of different types of wedding dresses.

"Ummm, I don't know what to say Kudo-san. I would like you to pick one for me" Shiho said.

Yukiko gently placed her hands on her soon to be daughter-in-law and said kindly,

"Shiho-chan, I think that its perfect you're going to marry my special Shin-chan, so please call me mom or just simply Yukiko."

Shiho's eyes widened, shocked at her response "People have rarely shown me kindness in the past, Kudo-san knew what I did to her son but she still accepts and loves me as her daughter-in-law completely. She really

in some ways remind me of Okaa-san and Nee-san." "Thank you so much for letting us be together…. mom." Shiho said the last word with a bit of difficulty, Yukiko merely smiled and said, "You don't need to thank me,

I just think that you and my son look good together, I believe that you two were destined to be together…but let us get back to the task at hand."

Shiho and Yukiko smiled and the hunt for the perfect wedding dress begun.

**Meanwhile**

"I get I have to wear something formal but why does the suit have to be white?" Shinichi complained in his white tuxedo.

Yusaku merely had a palm on his face, "After all this time, Shinichi is still complains like a child." he thought to himself.

Beside him, Heiji and Kaito, already in their black tuxedos, were barely containing their laughter, "Wow Shinichi, you still complain like a little girl after all these years." Heiji said, shaking his head.

Shinichi simply scowled but then looked into the mirror, felt satisfied and thoughts of his beautiful Shiho surfaced in his mind "I can't wait already…" He thought with a smirk.

**The original version of this chapter was way too long so I split it in two, I really don't want to stop writing this but simultaneously I know that y'all would get bored if I continued to go in circles. **

**PLEASE R&R!**


	10. This Is It

**Hey everyone, thanks for all your reviews, here is the next chapter as promised.**

**Chapter 10: The Day**

Shinichi felt his heart coming out of his mouth as he made his way home with his father,

Heiji and Kaito both said their farewells and returned home early to prepare the speech for their best friend's wedding.

Yusaku smiled at his son, he had not seen Shinichi truly smile ever since he and Yukiko left for America, leaving him behind.

"I really hope he can find happiness, he really deserves it." He thought to himself as they arrived back at the door of their mansion. Yukiko who merely smiled widely as she saw her husband and her baby arrive.

"Strange, where is Shiho?", Shinichi pondered while scanning the room.

As if she could read his mind, Yukiko said with a chuckle, "Upstairs." Shinichi smiled and gave his mother a peck on the cheek before vanishing up the stairs.

Yukiko chuckled as she felt her husband's arm around her shoulder, "Looks familiar doesn't it?" Yusaku asked. Yukiko smiled, "Like it was yesterday… " She whispered.

Shinichi came to Shiho's door and knocked, "Come in." A voice called out, Shinichi walked in and his jaw dropped when he saw Shiho sitting between Aoko and Kazuha.

"So, tantei-san finally decided to show his face." Shiho's said with amusement in her voice.

Aoko and Kazuha chuckled, "Errr…why are you two here?" Shinichi stammered. "What's the matter?" Aoko teased. "We were having such a fun time ne Shiho?"

Kazuha said with a grin. Shinichi frowned but then turned white when he realized that they were flipping through his baby photos.

"Honestly, do you see a detective?" Aoko asked, as they looked at a four year old Shinichi with a bowl of spaghetti on his head.

After seeing a bit more of Shinichi's 'interesting' childhood, Shiho looked up at her blushing fiancée and remarked, "Listen girls, I think tantei-san has had enough for one night."

Aoko and Kazuha grinned widely and nodded, they got up and gave Shiho a tight sisterly hug and Aoko squealed, "I can't wait for tomorrow ne Kazuha, Shiho-chan will be so gorgeous after we're finished with her."

Kazuha nodded and said dreamily, "It'll be like dressing up a real life Barbie." Shiho merely scowled but nonetheless, she smiled and hugged them back.

As they left the room, Kazuha stared at Shinichi and said real menace in her voice, "If you dare see the bride tomorrow before your ceremony…" with that she cracked her knuckles,

Shinichi gulped, "Well she is, after all an Aikido champion." He nodded furiously, to the point where he thought his head would fall off. "Good boy…" Aoko said with a smirk and pulled a serious looking Kazuha out.

A puzzled Shinichi asked softly, "Shiho, how come they...?", "Let's just say your mother invited them to be my bridesmaids."

_Memory Flashback_

_Shiho and Yukiko were in the wedding dress shop, Shiho had already tried on ten dresses yet it was difficult to decide which one fitted her because she looked amazing in all of them._

_"It's only a dress...Okaa-san. Any of these will suffice." a tired Shiho said._

_"ONLY A DRESS...how can you even say that?" another voice said. Shiho widened her eyes in surprise, it was Kazuha and Aoko._

_Shiho was stunned, and she turned to Yukiko, "Did you invite those two?"_

_Yukiko nodded with a smile, "They want to be your bridesmaid, Shiho-chan, I know you don't like opening yourself much to other people but Kazuha and Aoko are good girls. _

_They've been friends of our family for a long time, and I believe that you would need their advice also in this situation._

_Shiho could only nod, "I'll give it a try..."_

"Come here..." Shiho said seductively once the other two girls left, "Your wish is my command."

Shinichi whispered and walked closer to bed and grabbed the strawberry blonde and in a blink of an eye, she was on top of him and he enveloped her in a tight hard,

she responded by locking her arms around his neck and snuggling into his chest; she fitted perfectly. Shinichi smiled and pulled back slightly and kissed her tenderly on her forehead.

"Nervous?" Shiho heard him say in between his kisses. "A bit, tomorrow I'm officially Kudo Shiho...I can't wait" She murmured while enjoying the rhythmic beating of his heart.

Shiho looked up and saw his radiant smile, the one he reserved only for her and caressed his cheeks as she teased

"Go take a shower, I will not have my last night as Shiho Miyano sleeping with a smelly fiancée."

Shinichi's smile merely grew as he whined, "Come on dear, I don't smell at all. Please dear…" and with that he put out his puppy face. Shiho felt her heart fluttering, "Dang it, I can't resist him when he's like that….I guess

some things just never change."

_Memory Flashback_

"_Come on Ai, lets go grab some ice cream" A smiling Conan asked a certain strawberry blonde who had her nose in a fashion magazine. _

_"Now why would I do that?" Ai replied without a hint of emotion in her voice. Suddenly she felt the magazine torn away from her hands and in place was a puppy faced Conan. _

_She suddenly felt her heart pounding hard against her chest and she was struggling to breathe. "Please…pretty please…pretty please with sugar on top." _

_Conan begged with his puppy face. "Oh my…" Ai thought, for once she was lost for words. "Sure...Conan-kun", Conan then smiled radiantly at her and she gasped and her eyes widened when he took her hand in his and _

_locked his fingers around hers._

Shiho smiled as she thought about that memory. How had she adored his smile, his protectiveness about her safety and his undying love for her.

"What are you thinking about honey?" Shinichi whispered, "Just stuff about when we were Conan and Ai." She replied softly.

"I'm so sorry that I was so blind…I'm not a very fast learner when it comes to emotions." Shinichi said in a small voice.

Shiho smiled and looked deeply into his ocean blue orbs and saw nothing but love and she raised her eyebrow as she saw what might be a bit of lust.

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower now or a certain beautiful bride to be won't be so happy and boot me away."

Shinichi said and with that he unhooked his arms around his beautiful bride's waist, rolled off the bed and went into the bathroom.

As soon as he pulled away, Shiho felt slightly sad but her joy returned when he came back out in five minutes, his messy hair dripping wet and before she knew it, she was again snuggling in his new undershirt, loving his

scent of his grapefruit shower gel. Shinichi smiled, pulled the covers over them and felt himself drifting to sleep.

**The Next Day**

"So this is it huh? I waited so long for this day and now boom! Its right here already." Shinichi thought to himself as he rose from bed, careful not to wake his princess up from her sleep.

He tiptoed into the bathroom and took a quick shower, brushed his teeth.

Shinichi crept back into his bedroom and as quiet as he could took his wedding outfit from the closet, chuckled softly and left his bride to her dreams.

"So, this is your big day. Shinichi" Yusaku said as his son came down the stairs. "Yup, this is it." Shinichi replied.

His father placed the newspaper down and smiled, "Wow, did I detect a hint of nervousness in your voice?" Shinichi smiled back, "Yeah, but just a bit. I love Shiho above everything else and I would do whatever to make

her happy."

Yusaku narrowed his eyes, "I am confident that she would make you happy and I expect you to do the same…your mother adores her very much" Shinichi nodded and looked at his watch.

"Nine thirty huh? It's still quite early." He thought to himself. "Otou-san, do you want some breakfast?"

Yusaku eyes widened in shock, "Did I hear correctly what my son just said?", "Errr….Shinichi, can you repeat what you just said?" Yusaku asked in confusion.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Shinichi said with a sigh and disappeared into the kitchen.

Yukiko was already preparing breakfast when Shinichi suddenly came in and before she could say Good Morning, she was steered into the living room.

"Shin-chan, what are you doing?" Yukiko called out but was met with a grunt and she took a peak into the kitchen and covered her mouth with her hands when she saw his son frying what seemed to be omelets,

"When did my Shin-chan start to cook?" Unknowingly to her, but ever since Shiho got sick as Ai and no one was there to take care of her, Shinichi had vowed that he would be there for her to care and love her.

And that included reading through many stacks of culinary books and shows.

At first, it was the most difficult thing he had ever tackled on but he had seen the happiness on Shiho's face when she tasted his beef congee and he wanted to see her smile like that again.

"This….this is nothing now." Shinichi thought to himself as he flipped an omelet in the frying pan before placing it on a plate and added some bacon from the oven, followed by a glass of orange juice.

Yukiko went into the living room still contemplating what she was seeing and her husband looked at her awed face and asked, "Hon, what is the matter?" Surely enough he got his answer as he saw his son come out the

kitchen with an apron on him and two plates of omelets and bacon, followed by two glasses of orange juice.

All he could do was gawp at his son who sighed and said, "Otou-san, Okaa-san, must you really look at me like that? I just thought that having culinary skills might be important…especially when you live alone for over ten

years." Yusaku and Yukiko only nodded as they took a bite into the omelet Shinichi made. "Ohhh, Shin-chan, this is wonderful. I can't believe it, my little baby is such a fine cook."

"Honestly Okaa-san…I don't see the big deal in all this." Shinichi said, shaking his head.

His parents looked at their son as he returned to the kitchen and they heard the sound of more eggs being fried. "She is a lucky woman." Yusaku said while taking a bite out of his omelet.

Yukiko could only nod in agreement. "Right, Shiho's breakfast." Shinichi thought to himself as he returned to the kitchen, he watched with fascination as he cracked two eggs and watched as they sizzled into the frying

pan.

Then with reflexes of a professional chef, he flipped the two sunshine eggs into a plate, along with two slices of ham.

As soon as everything was set in place, Shinichi lifted the tray and went up to his bedroom, he turned the doorknob and there she was, his goddess, dressed in a white tank top that showed off her sexy curves and a long

skirt down to her knees, revealing legs that could go on forever, she resting her arms on the balcony railing, her short reddish blonde hair fluttering against the win, looking out towards the endless skies.

Shinichi sat the tray down and went over to his fiancée. "I love it when the wind blows against your hair." He whispered into her ear. Shiho smiled and leaned back into Shinichi's chest.

"Breakfast is on the bedside table." Shinichi said quietly. True enough, on her bedside table was a tray of sunshine eggs and ham with a glass of orange juice.

"Oh Shinichi, you shouldn't have. Especially on our day…" She whispered, "Nonsense, because it is our special day, that is why I'm doing this."

Shinichi replied and kissed the back of her head. "Now you go eat.", "What about you?" Shiho asked, eyebrows rose.

"Me, I can't bare the thought of eating, because I have a feeling that I'll throw up afterwards…I'll see you later then." Shinichi replied and began to leave, but Shiho grabbed his arm and kissed him passionately. He

responded and kissed her back with equal passion. "Okay, you enjoy yourself now…I'll see you two hours from now." Shiho smiled as she felt his lips slide away from hers. "Two hours…"


End file.
